


Ангел Господень

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Missing Scene, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Азирафель был ангелом, существом призванным любить последнее творение Всевышней. А еще он был воином Господним. Кроули просто забыл об этом, но реальность напомнила.





	Ангел Господень

**Author's Note:**

> Четвёртый фик из серии, где у Азирафеля много глаз, а Кроули живёт с этим, экскурс в прошлое, ангел вышел из себя и устроил неграфичную резню
> 
> 1 - https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004289  
2 - https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223517  
3 - https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274370

Кроули не любил лошадей, лошади не любили Кроули. Неприятная данность, но именно сейчас от нее стоило отмахнуться, как от несущественной.

На востоке он чувствовал ангела. Он и должен был чувствовать, сейчас его, Азирафеля, очередь творить свою часть их соглашения. Ничего странного.

Но странное было. Воздух горел, звенел, небесные трубы, сферы, литавры, долбанный священный оркестр, полный гнева и ярости. От него гудела и раскалывалась голова, сводило физическое тело и корежило крылья.

Ангел вышел из себя.

Нет, ангел впал в безумие, неистовство и крушил все, до чего мог дотянуться.

Кроули пришпорил лошадь, заставляя ее мчаться изо всех сил.

На горизонте быстро вырос небольшой шахтерский городок, объятый ослепительным золотым сиянием. Кроули подавился вдохом, разглядев огромные очертания полупрозрачных крыльев, куполом накрывших городок. Пришпорив лошадь еще раз, он с размаху влетел в упругий, искрящийся купол, и вместе с лошадью отлетел на добрый десяток метров назад.

Лошадь опрокинулась на бок, едва не придавив собой Кроули, жалобно заржала. Кроули с усилием отпихнул ее подальше и поднялся, шатаясь. Обнаружил, что за спиной вздыбились черные крылья, ощетинились перьями. Кроули распахнул их, напугал лошадь еще больше, отчего та вскочила на ноги и с диким ржанием умчалась прочь.

Кроули не сдержался и плюнул ей вслед, тут же отвлекаясь на купол.

Будет больно. Кроули досадливо поморщился, подходя поближе. Купол сиял, шел волнами света. Кроули задержал дыхание и протянул к нему одну руку с вытянувшимися черными когтями. Короткая яркая вспышка обожгла, как удар тока. Кроули с шипением отдернул руку, поморщился. Изнутри не доносилось ни звука. Ради Сатаны, что ангел собрался делать? Вторые Содом и Гоморру?

От мысли продрало нехилым ознобом. Какого черта их вообще занесло на материк, да еще и так далеко?

Золотые прииски оказались благодатной почвой для злодейств, Кроули не мог этого отрицать, и один он просто не справлялся. Зачастую люди делали все сами, но парочке сотен незамутненных энтузиастов все-таки требовалось одобряемое Адом внушение.

Когда Азирафель прибыл на материк, на пару лет позже самого Кроули, демон обрадовался.

Теперь радоваться нечему. Золотая лихорадка превратилась в настоящую болезнь.

Отбросив лишние мысли, Кроули решительно выставил перед собой обе руки и налег на купол, шипя от обжигающего света, не наносящего физических ран, но выворачивающего всю сущность демона наизнанку.

Внезапно по куполу мелькнула какая-то большая тень. Она остановилась аккурат напротив Кроули, и тот остолбенел. На него смотрело огромное, с него ростом, _око_. Прозрачное, как и весь купол, но кажущееся более материальным, чем все вокруг, оно, не мигая, воззрилось на Кроули. Его почерневший зрачок бешено заметался по радужке, осматривая Кроули с головы до ног. А потом он провалился в себя.

Чернота медленно расширялась, как воронка в водяной глади, открывая Кроули проход внутрь огороженного ангелом города. Слабые из-за расстояния крики и мольбы о спасения достигли наконец ушей Кроули.

Очень скоро проход стал широким настолько, что сквозь него со сложенными крыльями протиснулся Кроули, сразу же бросившийся бежать по единственной и главной улице городка.

Кроули не видел, но проход за его спиной сомкнулся моментально, а око, истаяв до прежней прозрачности, взметнулось куда-то по куполу вверх.

Он понял, что его узнали и пропустили только поэтому. Теперь он должен успеть, пока ангел не натворил совсем непоправимых ужасных вещей.

Крики становились громче, Кроули почти сразу отмел идею взмыть вверх на крыльях, кто знает, чем бы ему ответил купол из ангельских крыльев. С обеих сторон дороги его окружали однотипные, не очень ладные, одноэтажные и двухэтажные дома, до противного пустые и заброшенные, словно вся жизнь из них ушла, а жильцы не существовали как явление.

Кроули бежал и лихорадочно думал, что ему делать, и все равно оказался не готов.

Дорога ввела его на площадь — утоптанную сотнями ног земляную площадку, залитую кровью. Десятки трупов мужчин и женщин, мертвые животные, _дети_. И с дюжину кричащих, обезумевших людей, сбившихся в кучу под защитой толстых дверей местного банка. Будто это могло их спасти.

Ангела — _своего ангела_ — Кроули узнал не сразу. Шесть видимых крыльев взмывали над его головой как разъяренные и окропленные кровью головы Гидры, нимб свечением резал глаза, а если судить по капающей с него на белые кудри ангела крови — не только их. Глаза покрывали каждый дюйм его открытой кожи и горели мертвенным, синим огнем, как глаза самого Азирафеля.

Отрешенное, ничего не выражающее лицо ангела добило Кроули. Он кинулся наперерез Азирафелю, пытаясь не дать ему дойти до банка с людьми.

Высокий многоголосый вой взметнулся в воздухе, вышибая из Кроули дух, а острое, узкое крыло смело его с ног, откидывая в сторону. Кроули отлетел в стену ближайшего здания и, будь он смертен, то тут бы его жизнь и кончилась вместе с хрустнувшим позвоночником.

Хорошо быть бессмертным, успел подумать он, прежде чем снова кинуться к Азирафелю. Ангел даже не обернулся, зачем, если у него везде — _буквально на затылке_ — были глаза.

Все три пары крыльев хищно изогнулись и чуть не нанизали Кроули на себя. Того спасли только собственные крылья, вовремя подкинувшие его в воздух.

Снова зазвучал вой и Кроули чуть не упал на землю, хватаясь руками за голову. Голова грозилась расколоться пополам. Люди, ничего не соображающие от страха вторили вою, как стадо испуганных животных. Еще громче они заголосили, когда ангел достиг ступеней банка и начал медленно по ним подниматься.

Кто-то из них попытался помолиться и тут же захлебнулся собственным криком, с влажными страшными звуками, и затих. Двери банка затрещали как тонкое дерево, ангел, ухватившись за обе ручки, открывал их, ломая все засовы, словно они были из бумаги.

Кроули, как только вой уменьшил свой нажим, снова бросился к ангелу, на ходу меняя форму. Сверху на Азирафеля упал уже огромный, черно-красный Аспид, тугими кольцами сжавший физическое тело ангела. Ангел взревел и взмахнул руками, делая свой свет ощутимым оружием — кожу Змия пропороло в нескольких местах, людей, спрятавшихся за мебель тоже посекло, крики стали еще более безумными и болезненными.

Змий зашипел, грозно и угрожающе, и глаза его полыхнули Адским пламенем, обжигая свет ангела. Азирафель попробовал отшатнуться и прикрыть глаза, но Кроули не дал ему этого сделать, извиваясь и сжимая змеиными кольцами еще сильнее, до боли. Чтобы он пришел в себя. Чтобы узнал. Чтобы понял, что собирался натворить.

Адское пламя заплясало по шкуре Змия, и Азирафель закричал. Глаза по его телу засновали как бесноватые, закрываясь и постепенно пропадая. Кроули очень старался не обжечь и ослабил свои кольца, позволяя задыхающемуся ангелу упасть на колени. Свечение пошло на убыль, мертвенный свет погас, оставляя глазам Азирафеля их обычный оттенок. Купол исчез, ворвался ветер и посторонние звуки, а три пары крыльев постепенно соединись в одну — потрепанную, грязную мешанину бело-красных перьев.

Азирафель застонал. Кроули мгновенно сменил облик на человеческий, падая на колени рядом с ним. Он схватил ангела за руки, не обращая внимания на то, что сам истекает кровью, как человек. Азирафель с трудом сфокусировал на нем взгляд и испугался окровавленного лица Кроули. Дернул из его хватки руку, чтобы коснуться струек крови из ушей и заметил кровь на своей коже.

Его лицо вытянулось.

— О Господи…

— Ангел, — затряс его за плечи Кроули, — приди в себя и скажи мне, что здесь произошло!

Азирафель вскинул голову и огляделся. Потом отвернулся от Кроули и его стошнило, спазмы скрутили тело и руки ангела подломились. Кроули успел его подхватить, прижал к своему телу и, помогая себе крыльями, аккуратно поднялся.

Ангел дрожал и дышал с присвистом. Будто уже плакал или был на грани истерики.

— Азирафель, — очень мягким голосом взмолился Кроули, перекидывая себе на плечо его руку и обхватывая пояс, — мне нужно знать, что произошло и что делать дальше.

— А ты не видишь? — слабо отозвался ангел, пока его глаза потеряно блуждали по округе. Люди в банке молчали, изредка кто-то пропускал судорожный всхлип. — Я карал грешников. Убийц, воров и насильников…

— Не всех? — Кроули кивнул в сторону банка. — И что с ними делать?

— Не всех, — повторил ангел и лицо его исказила страдальческая гримаса, — оставь их. Нет, нельзя. Господи…

— Тише ты, — зашипел на него Кроули и огляделся сам. — Я сожгу здесь все, а им сотру память. Повезет, выживут. — предупредил он и, прежде чем ангел успел запротестовать, звучно щелкнул пальцами.

Обычное, но очень сильное пламя взмыло столбами к небу, пожирая дома и постройки, мертвых людей и животных. Второй щелчок лишил выживших людей памяти и оставил их метаться в ловушке огня. Дальше Кроули не смотрел, и ангелу не позволил. Третий щелчок подарил им пару самых быстрых лошадей.

Они обязаны вернуться на остров, хватит с них материка.


End file.
